toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trumpeting Devil
Trumpeting Devils are fairly large Capture Level 30 Bird Beasts that patrol the skies of the Human World. They were named after their strange beaks that act like a trumpet, and their uncanny ability to clap their hands together to create sparks and flames. Appearance Trumpeting Devils resemble large birds with Pterosaur-like features, such as fanged beaks and leathery wings. They are mainly green colored with some scales being tinted yellow, they also have a clump of iridescent purple feathers on their backs between their shoulders. Trumpeting Devils have a short, stubby brown crest extending from the back of the head. This soft crest stretches over the top of the beast's head and when calling opens out into the shape of a megaphone, amplifying its calls. Their most notable feature however is a bright red vocal sac which inflates when calling. These beasts also have a pair of thick, bulky growths on their wings which produce sparks when struck against each other, much like flints. They uses these to ignite their mucus, causing fiery explosions. Their tail is shaped like a fan and can unfold revealing brightly colored skin, most likely as a warning for any would-be attacker. Their feet seem to have only 3 frontal digits on each foot. they may also have a back digit, but the stubby appearance makes it looks more like a heel. Their feet are also partially webbed. Behaviour When threatened, they are very cautious. They may either run or maybe investigate the threat. If the threat appears to be too difficult for them to handle, they will use their large throat and unique beak to call for any nearby beasts. They will use the arrival of the beast as an opportunity to escape. When pursued and cornered, they will dance about wildly; spitting mucous and using their flints to burn their assailants. Although the Devil's varied calls are often used defensively, their main purpose is to act as a form of communication with others of its kind, usually in conjunction with the dances it performs while it calls. They performs a "dance" in which they jump slightly to one side, clicks its flints together twice, then jumps to the opposite side and clicks its flints together twice. They then lowers their wings, raises its head, then performs an mimicking roar. The chicks have fully developed vocal organs from the time they hatch, which can be dangerous for them as they may unwittingly attract predators to them with their calls. Such problems are known to end with the parenting Devils to scare off attackers with a larger beast roars. Young Devils have a tendency to fall off of high places as they dance, requiring the parents to use their tails as a cover to prevent lethal falls. The beast's skills at mimicry and gaudy coloration have made it fairly popular as an exotic pet; with training, Trumpeting Devils have even been taught to repeat simple sentences in human languages. Habitat Trumpeting Devils enjoy having a wide range of habitats to live in. They usually are out foraging for food. While looking for fish, smaller beasts may steal the meal for themselves, or for the kicks. Powers and Abilities Trumpeting Devil use a masterful vocal mimicry ability to summon aid from various beasts. A Trumpeting Devil's soft crest and throat sac make it a very delicate monster. They mimic the call of a smaller beast, which can vary depending on the area and location in the area. This causes the beast(s) to move to the location of the Trumpeting Devil. Alternatively, a Trumpeting Devil will stand on its right leg, and lowers its head, moving it from right to left. It mimics the call of a much larger beast this time, which varies depending on the location in which it's fought. Additionally, they can knock their flints together, then charges at the target, leaping at them as it draws close. When it lands, the beast smashes its flints together, creating an explosion in front of itself. They can also flap their wings while jumping back, causing a target standing in front of it to be buffeted by the wind. The beast will be airborne after this attack, and hence will switch to an aerial move set. They smash their flints together when jumping back, severely damaging targets standing directly in front of it. These beasts can also viciously peck a target into the ground, slap a target with it's tail knocking them back, spit a mucus-like substance making a target more flammable, and take to the skies to swoop down knocking any target to the ground. It can also spit while flying and even take a bite out of taller targets. As Food The only edible meat of the Trumpeting Devil is the breast meat behind the throat sac. To extract the meat, one simply cuts the flesh connecting the sac to the rest of the beast, then dig out the meat. The breasts will appear as perfectly cut chicken breasts fresh from a super market or butcher shop. When prepared, the outside rises to create a natural flaky breading. Altogether, the meat tastes like freshly made chicken and waffles. Other seasonings can be added to the meat to create all sorts of unique flavours. All other pieces of meat from these beasts are either too skinny to even be considered meat, or are extremely stringy and devoid of any flavour despite seasonings. If unhatched, Trumpeting Devil eggs can also be quite a delicious find. If the egg has been freshly laid, they open to reveal a delightful hollandaise sauce. This sauce has been a terrific addition to the kitchens worldwide. If the eggs are up to a month old, however, they taste bitter and should not be used for cooking. Other uses for the Trumpeting Devil include natural flints for making campfires or other types of fire, fuel to make fire (mucus), and a special type of instrument for calling out specific beasts. Trivia * The Trumpeting Devil's appearance is based on the Qurupeco from the Monster Hunter Franchise. ** Many of the descriptions on this article are taken from or based on the Monster Hunter Wiki. Credit goes to the original creators. Category:Bird Beast Category:Human World Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Capture Lvl 1-100